Tzipporah
Tzipporah (czarownicykot) ''is a witch and the world's first human necromancer. The girl is currently using an artificial body, because her original one was badly damaged during the process of working on resurrection spells ; she's about 1000 years old. Tzipporah doesn't care much about the school's 'royalty', as she's a member of the Glee Club. Personality Tzipporah has an attitude and social skills of a 16-year old - after all, for about ~ 986 years she was stuck with a bunch of more-or-less intelligent living corpses. The necromancer's socially retarded: she'll laugh too loud, talk and drink too much, won't see the signs you DON'T like her, unless you try to physically harm her or one of her friends. She has a morbid sense of humour and a weakness for monsters of all kinds. '''Tzipporah is not easily intimidated. Also, if you want to scare or impress her with a cheap trick? Forget about it.' Even though she'd like to make as many friends as possible, obviously not everybody will want to hang around a millenium old necromancer, using golem's body, fangirling over monsters and making jokes about corpses going on a parade. Even though, as far as Tzipporah knows, she may have no living relatives left, she still feels very strongly about the idea of having a family. The necromancer considers Rothbart to be her father figure. Skills Although Tzipporah's the best at Dark Arts and she's a true prodigy, when it comes to necromancy, she wants to learn more about White Magic and controlling the nature, so one day she can become the best witch in the history of... well, everything. She's neither full of herself nor ridiculously humble - she acknowledges both her strong and weak points, not making a big deal out of them. Tzipporah doesn't know how to fight (which doesn't mean she's going to play the victim and won't try to bite your fingers off), she's also very bad at transformations. Being a student = saying 'goodbye' to zombies Rothbart told Tzipporah, that she has to act like a normal student - she cannot tell her story to anybody, cannot reveal her age or true skills. To other students and teachers she's just an average girl, just starting her 'adventure' with necromancy. The only person that can see behind her lies, is Dean, a mind-reader. History Tzipporah grew up in an age where normal women were treated like house slaves. She wanted to learn, to study but there was only one name you could call an educated woman then: a witch. Fortunately for her, Rothbart, a sorcerer, took her under his wings and decided to teach her everything he knew. When the man was killed by soldiers, Tzipporah ran far away, into an old forest. The girl found a forgotten temple, full of blood, corpses... and books. After months of trying to modify the resurrection spell, she finally managed to create the first - at that time mindless - zombies. When Tzipporah mastered the necromancy, she was finally able to bring Rothbart back from the dead. Relationships Friends * Phoebus The school's bully was one of the first persons Tzipporah met - the nercomancer instantly took a liking to Phoebus' beast form you're almost as ugly as my zombies!" and proclaimed them friends, much to Phoebus' surprise. Tzipporah doesn't seem to realize the werewolf wasn't joking and he REALLY wanted to hurt her. Having absolutely no shame and being socially retarded, Tzipporah stalked and bothered Phoebus until he agreed to be friends with her. The girl ocassionally blackmails him into attending social events with her. * Destino Even though Tzipporah saw her 'twin' sister for the last time hundreds of years ago, she still cares deeply about her, as she always felt the need to protect both her and their mother. * Esmeralda Tzipporah admires the young Shinigami - even though she's very beautiful, she's also hard-working and knows what she wants from life. The nercomancer often team-ups with Esme and helps her with her pranks ; they're also both in the Glee Club . * Chel Even though at first Tzipporah was wary of the girl, considering her rebellious attitude, as soon as she learned Chel is the daughter of Tzekel-Khan, Tzipporah's favourite god, she forgot about her former prejudices. You see, Tzipporah found the books about resurrection in TZEKEL's temple - it doesn't matter, who left them there, she considered it a sign of Tzekel's gaudiance. After the revelation, Tzipporah got closer to Chel, really likig her honesty and trying to help her whenever Chel has problems with studying. Tzipporah would also like to get Chel's help in learning how to control nature. Teachers * Dean Because of the abilities the guidance counselor posses - reading minds - Tzipporah cannot hide anything from him ; she's actually relieved she can be truly herself in front of at least one person. Tzi finds Dean super fun, as his attitude amuses her to no end, and likes spending time with him. If Tzipporah had any romantic experience, she'd realize she might have a crush on the counselor. * Eric He teaches the class Tzipporah is in. Tzi admires Eric and loves the stories about his journeys. She's kind of protective of him, when Eris is around, trying to seduce the vampire yet again. The Glee Club and The Geeks Tzipporah has yet to meet most of the persons from both of the cliques. She's especially eager to meet Odette and Jim Hawkins - Tzipporah feels that they could teach her a lot about transformation and white magic. The BAMF group Tzipporah is not afraid nor intimidated by the members of the so called school's 'royalty'. She acknowledges the fact some people act in a certain way, because they're either protecting themselves or somebody that's dear to them, so she's not quick to hate - as least not for the first few weeks. But if they insist on starting a war ... well. * Jasmine/Demona Tzipporah is torn when it comes to the head cheerleader - at one hand she despises the girl's general attitude towards others and the lack of will to gain knowledge, at the other, she absolutely LOVES Demona's gargoyle form. * Sinbad Even though Sinbad is probably the most handsome boy in the school, Tzipporah was never a person, who could end up being impressed by physical beauty alone. She's intrigued by Sinbad's almost 'legendary' transformation skills, but she has never spoken directly to the man. * Cale Tzipporah gets the feeling Cale is the nicest, most decent person in the group, even though he acts tough and cocky - but then again, she spent the last nine hundred years with zombies. Tzip's people skills are - rusty - and she might be dead wrong about Cale. * Omar Tzipporah has yet to meet the 'King'. Enemies * Eris Tzipporah's age and powers are similar to those of Eris , the teacher of dark magic. The necromancer doesn't know how to act around the teacher, not wanting to reveal her true powers - they meet in Eric's office and end up having a catfight. Eris is suspicious of Tzipporah's behaviour and she dislikes the 'weird' girl. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Students